


I'm not Yours, I'm a Man of My Own

by chkoh85



Category: Troyler - Fandom, Troyler RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bellboy Tyler, Bottom Tyler, Humor, M/M, Model Troye, Oneshot, POV First Person, Rom-com, Top Troye, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkoh85/pseuds/chkoh85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Oakley has been living in New York for 5 years. He didn't have the most ideal life but he seemed content to be living in his dream city surrounded by his friends. He loved all aspect of it, from being able to walk to any part of the city to having Delis that doesn't have a credit card limit. It was heaven for him. With all kinds of people from all around the world flocking to New York, you will hardly meet the same person twice. But for Tyler, he doesn't seemed to have that luxury. What kind of situation will he chance upon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Yours, I'm a Man of My Own

**Part One - first meet**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Fuck! What's that God-awful sound! Make it stop or I swear I'm gonna stab someone!_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_What the hell?! People are trying to sleep here. Fuck off!_

"Tyler! I know you're in there. Open the fucking door you dumb ass."

_Ugh.. He's so annoying!_

"Go away, Korey! I'm trying to sleep!" I shouted from my comfortable little bed and pulled my blanket over my head to muffle his whining little voice. Then I heard the sound of keys jiggling and the door being unlocked before I heard Korey's voice boomed into my bedroom.

"What are you still doing in bed, Tyler? Hurry up and let's go!"

"No, Kor. I'm good here. How did you get in anyway?"

"I got your spare key, you idiot. Now stop sulking and get the fuck up! If you don't get up now you're gonna be late for work."

"Then why the fuck did you knock just now? I swear I'm gonna change my lock."

"Well, excuse you! At least I have a common courtesy to knock first. You didn't wanna open the door for me."

Suddenly I felt the cold morning air hit my body as Korey pulled my blanket all the way to the other side of the room so that I would have to get up to retrieve it if I wanted it back. But no, I'm not leaving this bed until HE leaves my apartment or I'll pretend that he's not here. So, I did the next best thing; I brought the pillow that I've been sleeping on and placed it over my head. But I should've known that he's no better than an annoying little sister who won't go away until she gets what she wants.

I heard him sighed. "I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself. Come on, you gotta get to work like in thirty minutes."

"But Korey, I don't care much for work and I definitely don't care to see him, ever again. So just let me rot here in peace."

Okay, hold up! Let me explain a little about what's going on here. I'm currently stubbornly lying in my bed sans my blanket, very reluctant to leave my little cocoon of denial. You see, I have been avoiding work for almost a week now and frankly, I don't even know if I'm still employed or not but the beauty of it was.. I don't care. I just don't want to go back to that place and risk seeing that cheating bastard again.

"Tyler Oakley, you cannot hide in here forever. Grace called me this morning. She said that she can't cover for you anymore and if you value your job you HAVE to go in today."

Ugh, why does Grace have to involve herself in this? Although I didn't specifically ask her not to, she could've gotten fired if she was caught covering for me. Now it would make me look bad if I don't show up today. But the thought of seeing him again just makes me wanna abandon whatever friendship I've had with her. I guess I'm in a typical situation of 'damned if I do, damned if I don't'.

I sat up on the bed and pried open my eyes to see a blurry Korey standing by the edge of my bed, holding my glasses to me. I took it from him and immediately placed it over my eyes. I huffed childishly.

"Fine, I'm going. I hope you and Grace are happy if I bump into Rustin looking like death on legs!"

"What are you talking about? You look just fine. Now go and take your shower and I'll ready the coffee to go."

Fifteen minutes later, we were both out of my apartment to go to work.

It only took us about ten minutes to walk to the Four Seasons Hotel and made our way to the employees' locker room. It was now six o'clock and the morning buzz was already starting. Korey is the assistant sous chef in our The Garden Cafe and they serves up the best power breakfast in Manhattan. Which is why he was rushing to get changed and dashed straight to the kitchen leaving me alone to change into my monkey suit. Just as I finished my last button, Grace stormed into the room and looked at me with a relieved look.

"Oh Tyler. Bless your soul! Ok, no time to chat. Hurry up and take these orders up to room 805. Now!"

"Okay, okay. Geez!" I took the order ticket from her and headed my way to the kitchen. Before I leave the room, I heard her say, "It's good to have you back, kiddo!" I waved my hand at her without looking back and kept walking.

I double checked all of the orders twice before I take them to the room. Meals - pancakes, Nutella, a bowl of strawberries, poached eggs with hollandaise sauce, Mac and Cheese, checked. Drinks - two shots of espresso, orange juice and hot chocolate, checked. I placed them all on the trolley and pushed it to the elevator.

When I reached the outside of room 805, I rearranged everything in the trolley for a little bit before I knocked on the door. It's just one of my weird habit to do that but I feel like if I served a better looking room service to my guests, they might tip me better. I waited a few seconds before I knocked again, louder this time. I really didn't wanna use my universal card because when I did use it, it will most probably mean that I won't be receiving my well deserved tips because I'll have to just push the room service in and leave.

After another few seconds had passed without any answer, I hung my head in defeat and fished out my card to open the door. _What a great way to start my first day back_. I huffed annoyingly before composing myself again and went in.

The room was dark, only the lights on the short hallway were on. I wasn't allowed to go any further than a few feet into the room so I left the trolley just before the hallway ends but before I turned to leave, I heard a soft noise from deeper part of the room. The noise was getting a little louder and it sounded like a woman was grunting in pain. Like a cat that got run over by a car, mewling. _Okay, the hotel rules do not apply when someone might be in possible life threatening situation right? Should I go check, just in case?_ But before I could argue further, I heard a loud crash of something fallen to the floor and I rushed into the room without thinking twice and I immediately regretted my hasty decision.

There seemed to be no life threatening situation going on in front of me at all. What was in front of me, however, was a very naked butt that is connected to a very naked waist of a tall man, with a pair of legs whom I assumed belonged to a equally naked woman, wrapped around that said waist. The grunting sound was coming from the woman and was most definitely not pained. From what I can witness, I think she very much enjoyed whatever that cute little butt was doing to her. And the crash was a broken lamp which obviously resulted from the impact of what they were doing against the wall beside of the table.

But I realized too late that the room ceased of all movements and sounds and when I snapped out of my inner commentary, I saw two pair of eyes watching me intently, watching them. I felt my face heated up, palms sweating and I instantly began berating myself for not following the hotel rules and now I have two guests that caught me ogling at them fucking. Against the fucking wall. This was not my day.

"I uhmm.. I'm sorry. Don't mind me, I just thought I heard something uhmm.. nevermind. I'm so, so sorry. Please proceed. I'll.. I'll go now.' I rambled incoherently before turning on my heels and ran out of there, thinking that I should have just stayed at home this morning.

 

**Part Two - curveballs**

I unlocked the door to get into my little apartment. It was almost seven o'clock and I was hungry as fuck and craving for some SkinnyLicious Veggie Burger from Cheese freaking Factory. I walked into the livingroom and I was surprised to see Mamrie's still on the couch flipping through channels on the television. She usually would have left the apartment when I reached home because she's one diligent owner of a lowkey pub just a couple of blocks away from here.

"Oh hey Ty! You're back late today?"

"Hey Mamrie, yeah.. It was my first day back since.. you know.., so I was kinda held up by the team for a little bit."

She nodded. Mamrie has been my roommate since I came to Manhattan all those years ago after I graduated college. When I first saw her ads to let out a room in this apartment, I was a little concerned if she might be somewhat appalled by the idea of living with a gay man. Don't drag me, I've had my fair share of disgust looks from people that I think I am entitled to semi-judge a person by it's cover. Or in this case, a room ad. But sure enough, Mamrie has proven me so wrong. She has been the most wonderful and ideal roommate and I can tell you honestly, I think I've striked gold for this one. I win, HANDS DOWN! Not only we have a common love-hate relationship with alcohol, but she just cracks me up all the damn time. I literally tells her every little aspect of my life and sometimes I wonder how would I survive Manhattan if it wasn't for good ol' Mamrie.

"So, how was your day back? Did you bump into that bastard ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"God, no! I was looking over my shoulder every two minutes. And the worst part is, if I detect even a little blob of blonde hair walking around the vicinity, I would just sprint off to the other direction!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaa.. Talk about being paranoid! I told ya, just quit the job at the hotel and work for me at the pub. It'll be like old times." She said that with a sly smile before she continued. "It's better for you to remove yourself from the situation and away from that asshole."

"Mame, I love you, but no thanks. I don't wanna get away from one addiction to another one. I mean, how would I resist serving all the alcohols to the customers and not take a sip myself, all freaking night?" I joked. "Speaking of ass.. you will never guess what happened to me when I served up my first room service this morning." Then I was telling her about all the tiniest little detail of the incident in room 805 from the noises and the cute little butt up until I was running out of the room like my pants' on fire.We burst out laughing so hard Mamrie was holding her stomach in pain and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god, Tyler! You are so dense sometimes, I swear! I mean, I would have just go and call security or something."

"Yeah, whatever. You can't fault me for wanting to make sure someone's not dying." I defended. "I'll probably get a slap on the wrist if I'm being reported. But I doubt they would say anything and they probably already checked out." I said hopefully. God, it would be so embarrassing and awkward if I were to bump into them again in the hotel. I didn't have a very clear look of their faces because of the obvious reason, but if one of them do call me out, I would just ignore them or something. Ugh, I'm already dreading going to work tomorrow.

"Well, okay. I'm so glad I waited for you and listen to your dirty, slutty encounter but I better get going. The pub was probably swarming with middle-aged working man with reclining hair line right now and I just got a text from Hannah threatening to throw out all of my good quality Gin if I'm not there in like.. five minutes ago." She spoke like a bullet train while grabbing her jacket and her handbag. "Hey, why don't you come by later tonight? I think after all you've been through today, you deserves a drink!"

"Uhmm.. I don't know Mame. We'll see."

"Okay, Ty. Let me know if you change your mind. Later!" She chirped and left the apartment.

I immediately took out my phone and ordered a takeout from Cheececake Factory and I guess by the number of times that I've called them this week, they would have recognized my voice in a second. I was told that the delivery would be about 45 minutes, which was 15 minutes longer than usual, because they were having a high traffic of orders at the moment. So I decided to go and clean up my room, changing all of my bed linens that I've been decomposing in for the last week before heading to shower. Soon after the fulfilling dinner, it was almost nine o'clock and I was feeling a little better and decided to take up Mamrie's offer. I fired a quick text to her notifying of my impending arrival before I head to my room to get changed.

I pushed the door of the pub named 'Mametown' and immediately the smell of beer, ale, and peanuts hit my nostrils. This used to be my scene when I was still in college but that was just it, used to be. But today was a special day, I just want to be around my friends and forget about all the shit that has happened in my life lately. I weaved through the sea of drunken people to the bar, spotting Hannah behind the counter.

"HANNAHH! My baeee!"

"Oh. OH, hi Tyler! Didn't you get my text?" She asked, her expression was a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Uhm, no. Why?" I asked her while I searched for my phone in my jeans but that just confirmed my suspicion. "Ahh shoot. I left my phone in the apartment. What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. So Tyler, what can I getcha?"

I looked at her with suspicious eyes but I just shrugged it off, not letting anything to ruin my night out. I just wanna have a decent drink in me and have some fun. I was at my third glass when I really need to relieve all the drinks that I consumed for the last hour. I headed off to the bathroom and just when I came back out, I felt someone catching my arm, rendering me from walking back to the bar.

"Tyler, we need to talk." I was stunned, I was feeling weak in the knees and my mouth was clammed up when I see the beautiful face of my two-timing jackass of an ex-boyfriend. I quickly snapped out of it and mustered the best look that says 'fuck off' before I shrugged off his hand and go.

"Tyler... babe!" I heard him calling from behind and I just couldn't stop the anger rising and turned around abruptly, almost have him run into me.

"DO NOT CALL ME BABE! I'm not your babe, Rustin!"

"Tyler, I need to talk to you. You've been avoiding me for the last week. I missed you."

I hated myself sometimes, because I gave in to temptation too easily. Hearing him say that he misses me and calling me babe again was really tearing my walls down a little. But when my mind flashed back to the time when I caught him fucking his 'best friend', I just build it back up like a fucking Great Wall of China in three seconds.

"Oh yeah? Well, tough luck. You're a bigger loser than I thought you were if you think I'd fall for that! You fucking cheated on me with Michael, you bastard!!" I was shouting over the loud music in the middle of the pub, not caring if the others are enjoying the drama that was me.

"Come on, babe.. That was a one time thing. We were both drunk out of our minds and I was horny and he's just there." He explained poorly and continues to fuel my anger.

"YOU. ARE. UNBELIEVABLE! Go away, Rustin and leave me the hell alone!" As I said that, I felt Mamrie's presence behind me before she spoke.

"Is there a problem here, Tyler?" She was shooting daggers at Rustin while she was addressing me.

"No Mame, it's fine. I'm gonna go now." I replied, feeling grateful for her to be there as I started to feel my tears coming up and before anyone noticed it, I just made a dash to the exit. Thankfully, Rustin had enough sense to not follow me. I stepped out of the pub, taking deep breaths, hoping the cool Manhattan air will calm me down when I heard the door opened and someone came to stand behind me.

"Hey, are you alright?

I turned around as I heard the unfamiliar deep voice from behind, assuming to be talking to me. He has a genuine concerned look on his face and damn does he has the most gorgeous face. High cheekbones, sharp jawline and fair white skin. Not to mention, the slightly intoxicated blue eyes sparkling even in the middle of the night. I'll be kidding myself if I don't think that he is the most beautiful being that I have ever seen and he seemed to be spotting an accent too. His sexy meter just kept going up! If I wasn't so out of my game right now, I would've eat him up in a heartbeat.

"Uhh...yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure? I mean, it was pretty bad back there." He insisted.

Dear God, does every cute guy that I meet has to somewhat witness my embarrassment and failure in my life? "Yeah, I am 100% sure. If you don't mind, I would rather have a moment to myself. Feel free to head back in there and butt your nose in somebody else's business!" I did what I do best when I'm back into a corner. Retaliate.

He chuckled and stayed eye contact with me with an amused look. I gave him a challenging stare to see if he would retort, only to have him chuckled again and shooting me a sly smirk.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

I was taken aback, feeling confused than ever and I felt my mind turning to understand what he was saying. I came up with nothing. "Hummph, I don't think so, mister. Should I?" I sassed back, honestly not caring to be polite anymore.

He laughed again before he continued. "Yeah, we met this morning. In room 805."

Well, fuck my life.

 

**Part Three – awkward situations**

Ever since that fateful night, I've been avoiding the 8th floor like a plague, not wanting to get into another awkward conversation with MrCuteButt. Well, I know it's kinda pointless seeing that he's currently a regular resident in the hotel but I'm pulling all the strings I can to minimize the chance. Which is why I am now in the kitchen, sorting out the dirty dishes into their respective piles before collecting them to be washed in the industrial dishwasher.

"Tyler.. TYLER!"

I snapped my neck so hard, I almost sprained it. "What, Korey?"

"Leave the dishes, Grace wants to see you in her office."

"Now?"

"No, next christmas. Yes now, you idiot." He spoke sarcastically while rolling his eyes at me.

I cleaned my hands and headed out but not before I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. I passed by the laundry department next to the emergency stair exit and climbed up to the first floor. I was standing in front of the room with the name 'G. HELBIG, FLOOR MANAGER' and went in.

"Hey Grace, you were looking for me?"

"Yeah.. Tyler, hiii. Please have a sit." She said cheerily once she saw that it was me who came in the door. "So, Tyler. We haven't had any chance to talk since you came back, so I thought I wanted to ask you how you've been coping?"

"Why? Did Rustin said something to you? Because I swear whatever he said to you, it didn't come from me or have any relation to me, whatsoever. I'm so done with him."

"No, no, no.. Tyler. He didn't say anything to me. In fact I made sure he doesn't have the time to even breathe, let alone to be saying anything to anybody. I've been drowning him in an immense amount of work once I found out what he did."

That explains why the few times I bumped into him during work, he always looked agitated and in a hurry. I can't help but giggled at the idea of that jackass running around the hotel, and knowing Grace, he was probably being sent on a goose chase. Times like these never failed to make me be thankful to the universe for showering me with these bunch of overly protective friends in my life.

"Well, serves him right. But enough about him. I promise you Grace, you'll be amazed. As long as he stays away from me, I will be peachy." _Hey, I rhymed._

I began to make my way out of the room before she spoke again. "Oh, I almost forgot. You are requested in Room 805. The guest said that he wanted to personally thank you for saving his life. Gosh.. Tyler, what did you do? And why didn't you tell me, you little life-saver?" She said like a proud mother.

I gulped, not wanting to re-hash the incident in front of Grace and I have no choice but to go with the lie. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm sure he was just exaggerating." I quickly answered in a fairly fake tone, hoping that she didn't detect the hint of nervousness in my voice.

Turns out, MrCuteButt ordered another trolley full of food before summoning me to his room. I knocked on his door and this time, he answered within a minute. I still can't get over the fact that I didn't put two and two together and that MrGorgeousFace was in fact MrCuteButt. Standing in the hallway, looking at him, looking at me right now, just brought me back to the night outside of the pub.

_"We met this morning, in Room 805."_

_Shit, shit, shit. What am I gonna say? Maybe I should deny it and pretend I don't know what he's talking about. But he called me out on it, which means he knew that it was me. I mean, he spotted me in a pub full of people. How should I react..._

_He waved his hand in front of me. "Hey, hey.. are you still there?"_

_"YEAP!! Uh-huh. Uhm, listen, about this morning.. I thought someone's hurt or something when I heard your lady friend moaned.." I stopped immediately, feeling my cheeks burning for using the wrong word and tried again. "Well, it sounded like someone was in distress and then the lamp broke and I wasn't thinking and then I saw your little cute butt and it was already too late." Shit. My brain-to-mouth filter chose this exact time to fail me. He was staring at me, his smirk growing, undeniably heard my comment about his butt. I just want the earth to open and swallow me up now._

The smirk that he was wearing right now was exactly the same he wore that night before he ended our little talk and went back into the pub. I let out a fake cough, then he moved to let me in the room, pushing the trolley right pass him before he closed the door. As I did so, I caught a whiff of his musky cologne, hiding my cringe as I think about the unlucky lady that he would soon meet and be brought back here.

"Here you are, sir. See if everything is to your liking, and I hope you will have a wonderful evening." I recited my work dialogue and began to retreat out of the room.

"Sir? That's a little formal, don't you think? You've already seen my naked butt, so... I think we can be on first name basis? I'm Troye Sivan." He baited and my chest swelled a little for not taking it.

"Well, excuse me, SIR. I think I've said enough sorrys to last you a lifetime. And if there's nothing else you want, I would like to get back to work." I can feel my annoyance rising but still remained a fake smile. Game face still solid.

"Hmm, let's see. The last time I checked, you are an employee of this establishment and I'm still a guest here. So technically, you ARE working." I swear if he is not the hotel's guest right now, I would slap him. The nerve of him!

"Oh yeah, you told my manager that you wanted to personally 'thank' me for saving your life or whatever. But we both know that's not true. So, why am I here? Don't you have better things to do? Like, a new lady friend to impress?" I said and purposely gestured to the nice dinner that he had ordered, as if telling him that I know of his plan. "I'm a rather boring person and I really don't have time to stay on and entertain you."

"Well, I was just trying to figure out if you're avoiding me." He said like as a matter of factly.

I feigned innocence. "Hmm why would you think that? I certainly have no reason to avoid you." I said that without giving out any emotion. "Not that I need to explain this to you but I happened to be given a new work roster, so that was probably why you haven't seen me around. So, uhmm, I really have to go now. Have a nice evening, sir." I gave him a big smile and leaving the room.

"You're wrong, you know?" He paused. "Well, you're right about one thing but you're wrong about two minor details." When he saw that he succeeded in getting my attention again, he resumed. "Yes, I do have someone that I want to impress tonight but that someone is not a lady."

He started to move from where he was standing, his hand rubbing the barely-there stubble on his chin and stopped rather too close to me for it to be platonic for a guy like him. I swallowed nervously, game face forgotten as I feel myself blushing at the intense stare that he was giving me, before he trail the movement of my throat with his big blue eyes and then flicked back to look at my lips. I was standing very still, afraid to make any sudden move before he spoke again.

"And you..." He drawled in a low voice that made my hair stand. "...are most definitely NOT boring." He finished the sentence before he leaned forward to press his supple lips to mine.

 

**Part Four – persistence**

I can feel my mind going a mile a minute, trying to make sense of what's happening at this moment. But all I could think of was his warm and soft lips that's currently attached to my thin, chapped ones and he was waiting for me to respond. I never thought I would react this way when a undeniably hot guy was voluntarily kissing me in his hotel room. But I pushed him away, my body was shaking with confusion, shock and slightly aroused but I don't have time for that.

"I.. I have to go."

He shoot me another one of his annoying signature smirk, obviously satisfied by the respond that he coaxed out of me. I was still too dazed to even be pissed and walked out of the room, for real this time.

I went about my day at work, constantly trying not to think about what happened with MrCuteButt. Keyword here was 'trying'. I guess I was pretty out of it when even Joey noticed my odd behavior. He's a great guy, don't get me wrong. It's just that sometimes you can't help but see that he was a little _slow_ on catching up with things. So, yeah. I was trying not to think about it at work because I would much rather break down every little detail of the awkward event in the safe space of my room.

Fortunately for me, I wasn't working the next day so as soon as I woke up the next morning, I went to my trustee roommate and poured my heart out.

"Are you even kidding me right now? No way. You're definitely pulling my leg, I'll tell ya that much!"

I shook my head. I wish I was kidding. MrCuteButt is the most frustrating and confusing person ever. While I was still in the changing room yesterday, I overheard one of the cleaning lady said that she went up to clean the rooms on the 8th floor and she had to send back a untouched trolley full of food back to the kitchen. I really can't figure him out.

Mamrie and I have been googling him for a few hours now and we didn't really find a lot other than he is a upcoming model, born and raised in Perth and now he's negotiating a contract with YSL in New York. Well, I guess he does have the look and the body to be this arrogant. But we also found him in a lot of TMZ websites, constantly being photographed with different models like flavours of the week and why does that not surprise me? What DOES surprise me was there's never any mention about him being interested in guys before.

"Well, Tyler honey. This is rather unfamiliar territory for me so I don't know if I'm gonna be any help. But if you want me to say something to him, I will."

"Thanks, Mame. But I would rather you not. Let's just forget about this because he will leave the hotel at some point. Until then, I'm just gonna ignore him. What I'm really pissed about this situation was that he sees me just as a toy for his sexual experiment. Well, fuck him. I'm not gonna be another notch on his bedpost. Butt or no butt." I ranted as I poured my fourth cup of coffee today. Then I heard my phone buzzed with an incoming text.

_Come meet me for lunch at Chipotle on the 34th street. 1pm sharp. - T.S._

"UN-BELIEV-ABLE!"

Mamrie gave me a questioning look at my little outburst. I showed the text to her and immediately quenching her curiousity.

"How the heck did he get your number, Ty?"

"I don't fucking know, Mame! But, you know what? I'm gonna find out and put a stop to this once and for all." I grabbed my wallet, my phone and my keys before storming off to 34th street in just my sweats and t-shirt. Who fucking cares?

As I entered the Mexican restaurant, I immediately scanned the afternoon crowd and spotted the perfect brown curls at the window booth.

He waved cheekily from where he was seating and I took a minute to compose myself before walking over. "Hey Tyler, you here! I wasn't sure you'd come when I didn't get your reply. But here, have a seat."

I sat in the seat in front of him, not wanting to make a scene. "Listen, Troye Sivan. I'm just gonna say this once so you better pay attention. I don't know who you think you are or how you know my name or how did you even get my numbers. But I just wanna makes things perfectly clear that whatever intention you have for inviting me here, it's not happening. I am not interested."

"Hey, I'm just very hungry and my intention here is purely to eat..." He winked.

I ignored his double entrende and take a deep breath to get it all out.

"I don't get you. You obviously can have anyone you wanted and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a man and I have a dick. So I really don't know what is your end game here. And frankly speaking, I don't really wanna know either. So, you can reign in all your charms and let me go on with my life in peace, okay?"

"So, you find me attractive and charming?"

 _For the love of God! That's all he gets?_ _He's more self-centered than I thought._

"Okay, I'm done. Goodbye."

"See you later, Oakley!" He sang his goodbye back at me.

_The hell you will._

**Part Five – under my skin**

Surprisingly I have not seen him for the next couple of days and I was utterly relieved. _Yeah right. Deep down you were a little disappointed that he took off without saying anything and you just can't sleep peacefully without figuring out the sexy puzzle that is Troye Sivan._ Well, honestly I've thought about it many times. If we would have met in a totally different circumstances, I would probably put up less of a fight to fend him off. But it is what it is. With what happened with Rustin a while back just makes me more closed up and I can't see myself getting involved in a casual fling. Being 26 years old this year, I can't afford to waste anymore time for meaningless flings. I wanna settle down and have a family. Which was why I had to put Troye Sivan to the very back of my mind.

But I should have known life is not gonna let me cruise by it so leisurely because as I opened up my locker, there was an unopened bottle of Merlot just staring at me, mocking me. I opened the note that came with it.

_You seemed like guy that would enjoy a bottle of red. -T.S._

At this point, I just couldn't muster any more emotion for this bizarre situation. I just took the bottle and shoved it into my bag and made my way home.

The gifts didn't just stop there. A few days later, I received an enveloped that was left for me at our hotel lobby. That little shit bought two VIP tickets to the coming Beyonce concert at the Madison Square Garden that also came with a little note.

_I think a guy with your sass had to come from somewhere. -T.S._

And then there's this huge package that I received via delivery to the hotel with a note that said,

_Are you a movie buff? Because I am. -T.S._

And the most frustrating thing about his gifts was that they are actually working! From the wine and Beyonce and now the movies? I'm willing to bet there will be _500 Days of Summer_ in that package. He must have done some homework because it cannot be a coincidence or just plain luck. Or he's just _that_ good. No, I refused to believe that. In fact, it just makes me mad that he thinks I can be bought by all these. I'm not his! I'm a man of my own. If I wanted all those things I could have get them myself! Well, I could try.. I fished out my phone and began to compose a text.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT, TROYE SIVAN?! - T_

I waited for almost two minutes before receiving a reply.

_Who's this? - T.S._

I couldn't believe the audacity of him to not save my contact in his phone after he decided to make taunting me as his life goal for almost three weeks now? No, no, no. I stopped myself before I type something that I would regret later. I just went and said goodbye to Korey and Grace before I headed home.

Once I reached my apartment, my mood had improved significantly. Walking across Manhattan always clears my mind. There was just something majestic about this city that puts me at ease. Everyone is always going about their own business and no one to bother you. _Unlike someone._ I feel my phone chirped again, already sensing who it came from before I open the text.

_Tilly, is it? - T.S._

_Who the fuck is Tilly?_ I feel all my anger came rushing back and the calm that I'm in before just vanished into thin air. I've had enough of this bullshit.

_No, it's Tyler, you jerk! If you wanted to get on my good side, then at least get my name right! You know what? Forget it. This just further proves that you are a no good, two-timing, extravagant player, just like I thought you are. So, for the last time, LEAVE ME BE! -T_

I huffed angrily before throwing my phone on the couch and went to cool off in the shower.

Just as I stepped out of the shower, I heard a knock on the door. I pulled out a couple of bills from my wallet before opening the door to pay for my pizza. As I was downing my second slice, I heard the door again and when I opened it, there he was, standing gloriously outside my door with a single stemmed rose in hand as an accessory to compliment his whole dangerous bad boy look. He was wearing black on black t-shirt and varsity jacket, a black skinny jeans with black platform shoes, his curly fringe was hanging loosely on his forehead. He could've very well just walked out of a billboard and I was in my sweats and an old grey t-shirt, most probably still spotting some pizza crumbs and sauce on my chin. Life is so unfair.

"So, you're a stalker now?"

"Hey, hey.. Stalker is a strong word. I simply went to the pub and asked. Your friend was very chatty and giving." He said before he invited himself to enter.

I'm gonna have to have a word with Hannah. But right now, I have to focus on not making myself look more of a fool in my own apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought I've made myself plenty clear in my last text."

He looked around the living room, trying to size up as much as he can before he spoke again. "I just thought I would make things clearer with you in person. You seemed to be easier to intimidate when I'm physically in your presence."

My eyes went wide, not believing what had come out of his mouth. But before I say anything, he quickly continued.

"Hey, relax. I'm just kidding. You seemed pretty tensed so I thought I would lighten up the mood. But I clearly didn't do a good job". _No shit, Sherlock._ "Anyhow, I think I was gravely misunderstood. So, I want to have an opportunity to explain myself."

"What's there to explain? You are who you are and I won't judge you for your lifestyle choices, but if you think you can use me as some kind of your sexual experimentation, then I'm sorry but that will _never_ happen."

He smirked, like he knew about a secret that I don't. "Who says anything about using you? I think we have long established that we're attracted to each other and if the look I saw after our first kiss says anything, I know that you want this just as much as me. Come on, live a little." He mocked.

As I started to retort, I heard a knock on the door, for the third time in the span of less than an hour tonight. _If I have a nickel every time._ He just smiled and sat on my couch before I went to open the fucking door again.

_What the hell is happening with my life today..._

"Rustin?"

 

**Part Six – my hero**

"Rustin?"

"Hey Tyler, please don't close the door on me. Just.. let me say something and then I'll go."

I looked at him, silently waiting for him to proceed.

"I know what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry. But ever since that night all I could think about was you. It was always you and I really missed you, like.. a lot!" I was watching him, feeling nothing but regret that I ever loved this pathetic liar.

"Let me stop you right there. I'm tired of this and you're obviously not missing me very much because that fairly fresh looking hickey which was half showing out of your shirt collar indicated as much." He slapped his hand onto his neck as I said it. "And the fact that you can't even say the word that you CHEATED just showed me you're an ignorant, selfish bastard. So please, save yourself the embarrassment and just go."

I saw him trying to get closer to me before I heard another set of voice came from behind me.

"Ty, baby... what's taking so long?" I heard Troye said before I felt him sliding his arm around my waist, tucking his hand under my t-shirt to pull our hips together. I looked over to him, only to see he had abandoned his jacket and shirt, leaving his chest bare for our eyes to see. I stilled for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts before looking over to see Rustin's bulging eyes trying to assess the scene in front of him.

But then Troye extended his arm to Rustin, as if to shake his hand. "Hi, uhmm.. Rustin, is it? I'm Troye Siv..."

"You're Troye Sivan!" He said, his face star-struck. "You're one of the few that was chosen to be the spokesperson for YSL Paris and you've just walked their show last week."

Oh. So that's why he was MIA last week. Hmm, I'm impressed. _Shut up, Tyler. Not the time._ I heard him chuckled lightly beside me and then sent shivers down my spine when he whispered into my ear. _"Just take a chance with me.."_ and then tighten his hold on my hip.

Rustin must have noticed the blushed that was coloring my cheeks right now because he suddenly snapped out of his star struck and turned a little upset.

"So, this is why you were so bitchy about taking me back. Huh, you slut."

 _HE. DID. NOT!_ I closed my hands into fists and my body started to shake in anger and before I could say anything, I saw a different fist flying in front of my vision and connected with Rustin's jaw followed but a loud crack and before I realize what had just happened, Rustin was on the floor, whining in pain. Then I felt I'm being pulled inside before the door was being closed again.

"Ow, his jaw was a little harder than it looked."

 _Shit._ I quickly went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit and ran to get a packet of frozen peas from the fridge next and set everything down on the coffee table. I signaled for Troye to sit on the couch before I was kneeling on the floor next to the supplies that I've gathered. I grabbed his hand, assessing his current injury on his knuckle and place the frozen peas onto it.

"Ow, ow, ow. Cold."

"Don't be such a baby. If I don't do that your hand's gonna swell up. God knows how important your body is for you supermodels. I just don't wanna be responsible for the reason you were dropped out of your fancy YSL contract." I explained and at the same time grabbing some cotton ball and dabbed it in antiseptic. I continued to tend to his hand as I speak again, softly this time. "You don't have to do that, you know. I could have handled that in a less physical way."

"Well, I would always prefer to engage in some physical activity." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed lightly at his double entrende this time. I feel something's changed between us. Maybe it was the aftermath of what's just happened or maybe I've started to warm up to him a little. Either way, I felt the atmosphere around us has changed into something electric. And as I looked up from his hand to lock eyes with him, I realized the compromising position that we're currently in. I was now kneeling in between his open knees, our hands were touching and his face was as close if not closer than the time he kissed me.

My mind was racing to think of all the reasons not to lean in to just take what I've been obsessing over the last couple of weeks. Then it's like a light bulb moment for me; the only reason that I've been so reluctant to start anything was the fear of getting hurt again. But to be fair, he never once attempted to lie to me. Every encounter I've had with him had been awkwardly honest. He's never once hide his intention with me. In fact he told me multiple times that he was interested in me.

Without wasting anymore time, I got up from the floor and climbed to straddle his hips before trapping his sultry lips between my teeth. I gave his lower lip a harsh suck before letting go and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He purred while moving his hands to the hem of my t-shirt and tugging it over my head in one shot and connected our lips again. His hand was already on my back, slamming my body onto his bare chest, creating a electrifying shock when our naked skin touched for the first time . I let out a low moan as my wandering hands continued to explore him, trailing them from his sides, slowly moving towards his rib cage and when I gave him a nice pinch to his nipples. I heard a sharp gasp followed by a low grunt and that gave me pride that I was able to make him produce those sound with just my touch. But I needed more.

"What are you waiting for, Troye? I seemed to recall being gentle was not your style." I said seductively against our open mouths. Then I heard him inhaled sharply and tighten his grip on my hips. Before I could see what he was doing, he moved his hands to under my thighs and stood up to lay me down on the coffee table behind me and began to rain kisses down onto my body. He started from my ears, slowly trailing his tongue to my jaw and paused at my pulse to give it a good, hard suck.

"Hmmmmm, yeah.. That's it, right there." I moaned bashfully.

I felt him sucked even harder and I don't doubt there will be a visible bruise after. And the best part was I don't fucking care. I just wanna feel good and whatever he was doing to me right now deserved a gold medal.

He separated from my neck and trail his finger to the hickey. "This, is for him..." Then he delicately move his finger lower to my chest area, at the same time lowering his lips before he continued. "And the rest will be for me..." Then he was pulling my nipple into his mouth and his hand was paying attention to my other nipple. The pleasure that he evoked in me went straight to my groin and I feel myself getting harder by the minute.

I begin to thrust my hips upwards to have more friction but he was already standing up, leaving my skin cold as the air hit the areas which was coated with thin layer of his saliva. In my hazy mind, I look up at him looming tall over me. I saw that his irises were fully blown and when I trailed my gaze down south, I almost whimpered just by looking at the rough outline of his arousal. I think he has every bragging right with the package that size.

"Get up and take off your pants."

Hearing him talk in his demanding voice was doing strange things to my body. My hands automatically moved to follow his order and very quickly I was standing in front of him, naked as the day I was born.

"Good boy. And now I need you to take off mine." I walked nearer to him in auto pilot mode, close enough that our feet were touching and began unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his zipper all the way down before I hook my fingers under his jeans and briefs and pushed them down to reveal his sturdy shaft. I let out a choked breath as I was admiring his impressive length, dew of pre-cum already visible on his tip.

"Are you a good bottom, Tyler?"

 

**Part Seven (Final) – end of beginning**

"Are you a good bottom?"

I was thinking of the number of times I have been asked that and sadly it was pretty low. Truth be told, I was fine being either one but looking at his... size, I couldn't help but feel the need to be _his_ bottom. So I nodded.

He gave me a smug smile and proceeded to charged towards me and crashed his lips onto mine, giving me a bruising kiss. I inhaled deeply through my nose and grabbed onto the back of his neck before I responded to his brutal touch of lips and teeth with a animalistic growl.

Contrast with the force of his kiss, he lightly pushed me onto the couch, our mouths never leaving each other and as I landed onto the couch, I wrapped my legs around his slim waist and grind our lengths together. We both moaned simultaneously at the delicious friction and took this chance to push my tongue in, immediately meeting his in the middle. As our tongues fight for dominance, he sneaked his hand in between our bodies and grabbed both our lengths together.

"Ahhh!!! Shit, Troye!" I was trashing and screaming his name, feeling the pleasure shooting all over my body. The sensation below my belly tighten as he began to stroke our lengths at a punishing pace and I have to do something before everything ends prematurely.

"Ohhh hmmmm, Troyeeee.. slow d-downn...I'm gonna c-cum s-soon..." I said as I tried to push his chest away. He gave out a grunt before he locked eyes with me.

"Where's your condom and lube?"

Huh? Oh, right. I was so turned on at that point, being safe didn't even cross my mind. This is why I said he was dangerous. "Uhm, bedside drawer, the room on the left."

He stood and went into my room, assuming to get the condom and lube and he was back not a minute later while tossing the square packet and lube bottle on the couch beside me.

"Turn around and on your knees." I did as he asked, loving every demands that came out of his sinful mouth. I was on my knees and my hands were grabbing on the headrest of the couch. Then I felt his hand pushing my back forward so that I was bending down a little whilst exposing my behind to him.

"Oh, Tyler... You have no idea how many times I've been fantasizing about seeing you like this." I whimpered and biting my bottom lip trying to keep the moan from sounding. "And you.. you have a cute little butt too.." Then I heard a smack, followed by a sharp nip on my butt cheek. The moan that came out of my mouth was by far most embarrassing but without given the time to process my action, I was thrown off guard and let out a string of profanities when I felt his wet tongue caressing my entrance.

"Oh my godd.. yes, Troye.. Fuck!"

He continued to lap at my entrance until I was trashing uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Ty... You are so responsive. And I wanna hear more from you.."

I was panting harshly as I heard his low growl and without any warning, he pushed two of his finger into my entrance all the way in until his knuckle hit the ring of muscle.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Oh shittt, ohh fuckk!"

I was screaming incoherently as he proceeded to move his fingers and began stretching out my inner muscle in hopes to loosen it enough to accomodate his length later on. As he was scissoring his fingers, one of them brushed over my sensitive bundle of nerve and the pleasure from that makes my eyes water.

"Dammit Troye, I want you now. NOW!!"

I let out a soft cry as he pull his fingers out at once and I heard him tearing up the foil packet followed by the plastic cap of the lube being opened. The lube felt too cold in contrast to my hot body as he spread a small amount at my entrance. Soon after I felt a foreign sensation as the blunt tip of his length rested against my entrance, ready to penetrate into an unknown territory. I got a little impatient by his cautiousness and before I voiced out my complain, he demanded me again in such a seductive voice that just shoot more sparks to my nerves.

"Fuck yourself with my dick, Tyler."

My breathing was getting heavier and I closed my eyes as I pushed my hips backward to slowly impale myself on his massive length. I was having a little trouble getting it in and got a bit frustrated as he did nothing to help, just placing his hands on both side of my hips. I've decided to take the matter into my own hand, literally, as I reach behind to grab his length in one hand and his hip in the other. I began administrating my movement as I align his length at my lubed entrance, I pushed my hips backward again and at the same time pulling his hip towards mine.

As soon as his thick head pushed through the tight ring, I let go of his length and began thrusting backwards to swallow his length in whole.

"Oh FUCK Tyler. You feel so fucking good!"

I was silently enjoying the girth of him inside me and as I hit bottom, I pulled out all the way until only his tip remained, and give it a sharp thrust back. Yes, yes, yasss this is sooo good. And I repeated the action a couple of times more before he halted my movement. He leaned forward onto my back and whispered sweet nothing into my ear.

"You are so fucking sexy, you know that? Seeing my dick disappearing into your ass like that was such an erotic view." He growled.

"Troye.. I need you to move, pleaseee.." I pleaded and not caring if I sounded too desperate. I AM desperate for fuck's sake!

"Patience, baby.. I will make you feel so good.. And whatever you do, don't cum until I ask you to." I nodded quickly and readying myself for the coming impact.

Suddenly he pulled my body up and wrapped his arms rightly around my chest as he moved his hips in a punishing pace. The closeness of our body has definitely helped him to reach much deeper inside of me and the friction that he created from such short but sharp thrust makes me see stars and short of breath.

"Troyee.. Ahh shit..I'm gonna, I'm gonnaa.."

"No, not yet."

I was trying my best not to cum before he said so, forcing myself to focus on something else rather than the immense pleasure he was providing but I felt myself failing at my one task that he asked of me. When he changed his angle slightly, and all of his powerful thrusts began to be hitting directly onto my prostate, I just lost all control. I was biting my lower lip so hard, it almost drew blood as I was clinging to my last resolve to stay away from my finish. His erratic breaths was brushing against my cheek and he moved his hand to my long abandoned length to give it a hard tug before stroking it rapidly.

"Cum with me Tyler." And continued his hand and hip movement until we both teetered over the edge and cried out at the relieve that our highs provided. He was now stroking my length lazily and he slump his sweaty chest onto my equally sweaty back, crushing my body onto the headrest of the couch, both of us panting.

I was still in the haze of my post orgasm and failed to register the jiggling of keys before I heard a loud yelp coming from the door followed by an awkward 'sorry' before the door was closed again. _Shit. MAMRIE!_

I turned my head to look at him, only to spot an amused look rather than embarrassment and I laughed at the incredibly bizarre situation that I find myself in. But I somehow felt more comfortable being in this situation with him than being in a confined room with a completely different guy. I guess this is why I have zero chance to ever resist this sexy little shit.

To my surprise, he stayed the night. He even cooked brunch for the three of us when we woke up the next day and there seemed to be no awkwardness between Troye and Mamrie. I can't help but think that if Troye was ever a boyfriend material, this would be my favorite moment to be in. But you know what they say, hope breeds eternal misery. So Troye and I was just an open and honest one time thing. It's just that simple. Which is why I felt utterly content when Troye left to go about his life. I felt content at the thought of not seeing him ever again. But I think life had something else for me when I read the new incoming text.

_Hey, Tilly. Call me sometime? - xo T.S._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for finishing this oneshot. Omg I'm sorry if this story is bad but you should know, this is my first ever story that I've written. Like, first ever, literally first plot, first smut, first everything. Yikes! I've been contemplating if I should publish it but in the end I did (sorry to point out the obvious) because I really loved it. It was cute, it was fun and if anything, I think I should share it just so I can have the opportunity to hear from you guys, if you have any pointers for where I can improve myself. So yeah. Enjoy and don't cringe too much! :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> Chin


End file.
